Petite discussion entre cousins
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Environ douze ans après Les reliques de la mort , Harry reçoit un appel au secours de Dudley.


Oneshot. Environ douze ans après « Les reliques de la mort », Harry reçoit un appel au secours de Dudley.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_Petite discussion entre cousins_

Il était neuf heures et demie du soir. Harry et Ginny avaient fini par mettre au lit leurs trois enfants et se préparaient eux aussi à dormir. Le téléphone sonna. Ginny le décrocha, dit « allo », secoua l'appareil et fronça les sourcils.

« On n'entend rien, c'est normal ? »

« Tu tiens le combiné dans le mauvais sens », expliqua Harry en lui faisant signe de le lui passer. Le téléphone était un cadeau du père de Ginny, qui estimait qu'il était bon pour ses petits-enfants de grandir dans un environnement moldu. Il avait à peine servi car tout le monde préférait les hiboux. Harry s'attendait ce que le coup de fil vienne d'Arthur Weasley. A sa grande surprise, une voix blanche se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Harry Potter ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Ici Dudley… Dursley. Ton cousin. J'ai un gros problème. Tu peux passer me voir ? »

Dudley ? Harry avait à peine vu son cousin ces dernières années. Les rares visites s'étaient avérées les plus brèves possibles. Dudley travaillait maintenant dans le commerce d'articles de sport, s'était marié et avait deux enfants de quatre et deux ans. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

« C'est urgent ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Un peu, oui. Toi seul peux m'aider. »

Le ton était suppliant, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dudley. Harry se souvint de leur départ de Privet Drive quand ils avaient dix-sept ans et de la façon dont il avait découvert, à sa grande surprise, que son cousin tenait un tout petit peu à lui. « D'accord », dit-il, « j'arrive tout de suite. » Il posa le combiné et croisa le regard de Ginny qui faisait la moue, les mains sur les hanches. « Une urgence. Je dois y aller », expliqua-t-il.

« Dudley… » murmura-t-elle, dubitative.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Connaissant mon cousin, ce n'est sans doute pas très grave. Et puis, je suis sorcier, pas lui. Il ne peut rien m'arriver. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Bon. Si tu n'es pas de retour dans une heure, je me fâche. Deux heures, ce sera pire. »

« Pire ? »

« Privé de câlins pendant une semaine ! »

Harry éclata de rire. « Non, tout mais pas ça ! » Il embrassa sa femme sur les lèvres, lui murmura « je t'aime » et Disparut pour se retrouver dans le jardin de son cousin.

Il sonna. Lucy, la femme de Dudley, vint lui ouvrir. Maigrichonne, le regard inquiet, elle ressemblait tellement à sa belle-mère que Harry faillit l'appeler Pétunia. « Dudley est en train de coucher les enfants », expliqua-t-elle en le faisant entrer au salon. « Vous avez fait vite. » Harry se demanda si elle savait ou non qu'il était un sorcier.

Puis Dudley entra dans le salon. Bien que toujours en surpoids, il avait perdu pas mal de kilos depuis son adolescence et son front commençait à se dégarnir. Lui aussi semblait préoccupé. « Harry », dit-il en venant lui serrer la main, apparemment à contrecoeur. « Je… content que tu sois là. Figure-toi… »

« Je vais vous chercher à boire », annonça Lucy en quittant la pièce. Dudley sembla soulagé de la voir sortir. Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

« Harry, je sais que toi et moi, on n'a jamais été proches. On ne le sera peut-être jamais. Mais il m'arrive un truc et… »

« Tu as encore croisé un Détraqueur ? » supposa Harry.

« Moi ? Non. Le problème, c'est avec ma fille, Dorothy. Je l'ai surprise en train de voler ! »

C'était pour cela que Dudley le convoquait ? Le sorcier se sentit profondément exaspéré. « Dis-lui simplement que ce n'est pas bien de prendre ce qui appartient aux autres. »

« Pas voler comme ça. Voler à vingt centimètres au dessus de son lit ! »

Harry se redressa. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui », répondit Lucy, qui venait de revenir avec un plateau chargé. « Et ce n'est pas tout. Ses jouets changent de couleur sans raison, son petit piano joue tout seul… »

« Il y a d'autres enfants avec elle, quand cela arrive ? »

« Il y a parfois Vernon, le petit frère. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. « Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était grave ! Ta fille est une sorcière, c'est tout. »

Lucy pâlit et dût s'asseoir. « Vous êtes sûr ? » s'enquit-elle. « Je veux dire, sorcier… tout le monde sait que ça n'existe pas. »

« Je lui ai tout raconté, mais elle ne veut pas me croire », expliqua Dudley. « Tiens, montre-lui. »

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la braqua dans la direction d'une porte et dit : « Alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit. Lucy porta ses mains à sa bouche et blêmit. Harry, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, tenta de la rassurer. « C'est juste de la magie, ce n'est pas dangereux. On a un système de lois qui nous interdisent de nous en prendre aux moldus, de toute façon. »

« Aux quoi ? »

« Aux moldus, les non sorciers. Ce n'est pas un terme péjoratif. »

« Mais, quand notre Dorothy ira à l'école, si les autres enfants apprennent cela, ils risquent de vouloir s'en prendre à elle ! Il n'y a pas moyen de la guérir ? »

Harry eut une poussée d'estime pour cette mère dont le premier réflexe était de s'inquiéter pour son enfant. Son regard tomba sur un agrandissement photographique affiché sur le mur et sur lequel on voyait Dudley et Lucy tenant Dorothy et Vernon sur leurs genoux. Dudley couvait ses enfants du regard avec tendresse. S'il avait été un cousin en dessous de tout, il y avait peut-être des chances pour qu'il soit devenu un père acceptable. « Etre sorcier, ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est comme être gaucher ou avoir les yeux bleus. On ne choisit pas. Dites-lui simplement de n'en parler à personne », expliqua calmement le sorcier.

« Il a peut-être raison », murmura Dudley.

Lucy ne sembla pas convaincue. « Et Vernon, notre petit dernier, vous croyez qu'il pourrait aussi en être atteint ? »

« C'est possible », répondit Harry en pensant aux frères Creevey, dont les deux parents étaient des moldus.

« Mais cela risque de créer un gouffre entre nos enfants ! »

Le sorcier commençait à perdre patience. « Les rivalités entre frères et sœurs, ça existe toujours. C'est à vous deux, en tant que parents, de faire en sorte qu'aucun de vos enfants ne se sente exclu, non ? »

« Vous êtes ridicule ! » glapit Lucy. « Vous ne voyez pas que cette histoire de sorcellerie, ça va nous pourrir la vie ? On n'est pas une famille de sorciers, un point, c'est tout ! »

Exaspéré, Harry se leva et fit mine de marcher vers la porte. Lucy lui barra le passage. « Ecoutez jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à vous dire, Harry Potter », dit-elle avec rage. « Vos enfants, ils ont quel âge ? »

« Six, quatre et deux ans. »

« Ce sont des sorciers ? »

« Les garçons, on en est sûrs. La petite, on ne sait pas encore. »

« Vous réagiriez comment si elle était molle-dure, comme vous dites ? »

Harry resta muet. Il aimait énormément ses trois enfants et il savait que son affection ne changerait aucunement s'il s'avérait plus tard que Lily n'avait aucun pouvoir. Mais la vie n'était pas facile pour les Cracmols dans le monde des sorciers. Les autres enfants se moquaient d'eux et plus tard, les sorciers les traitaient souvent de haut. C'était comme de se demander si on aimerait bien que son enfant soit homosexuel : même quand on n'a rien contre les homos, on se demande s'il ne va pas souffrir à cause des homophobes.

« Vous voyez », dit Lily avec tristesse. « Ce qu'on a, c'est un problème. »

« Votre enfant est différente des autres », répondit Harry. « Ce n'est pas ça, le problème, c'est l'intolérance générale. Ma femme et ses frères ont souffert à l'école, on se moquait d'eux parce que leurs parents étaient fauchés, et leurs parents ont toujours été des personnes formidables. L'un de mes anciens professeurs a été victime d'une autre forme de racisme parce qu'il est demi-géant. Ma nièce est partiellement vélane et partiellement loup-garou, il se pourrait qu'elle en bave aussi un jour. Il y a même des enfants qui se moquent bêtement d'autres enfants parce qu'ils ont des lunettes tordues et des vêtements trop grands. Les injustices existent partout, Dudley, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'es jamais senti concerné que tu pourras empêcher que cela arrive à tes enfants. C'est à toi, en tant que parent, de tout faire pour les protéger et pour qu'ils s'en sortent. »

Le sorcier avait prononcé ces dernières phrases en regardant son cousin dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, même à la mention des lunettes tordues et des vêtements trop grands. Il resta muet quelques instants, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. « Merci Harry », dit-il finalement. « Je vais parler à Dorothy et lui expliquer tout ça. »

« Dudley ! » s'écria Lucy, indignée.

« Lucy, il faudra qu'on parle tout à l'heure, quand on sera tous les deux. »

Lucy hocha la tête. « Je vous raccompagne, monsieur Potter », dit-elle en lui désignant la porte. Le sorcier quitta la pièce, estimant que de toute façon, cette conversation avait assez duré. Dans le jardin, Lucy retint Harry. « Attendez, avant que vous ne partiez, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous préciser », dit-elle d'un ton froid. « Vous avez laissé entendre que Dudley n'avait jamais souffert du regard des autres enfants. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout. »

Harry faillit pouffer de rire. « Lucy, vous n'avez pas connu Dudley quand il était petit. A l'époque, c'était une brute ! »

« C'était aussi le seul enfant obèse de tout son collège. Je parie qu'il ne vous a jamais raconté la fois où son lit s'est écroulé sous son poids, à l'école. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête. En effet, il n'avait jamais entendu cette anecdote, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : personne n'a envie de se vanter de ce genre d'accidents, et surtout pas les fiers-à-bras comme Dudley. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, quand ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs à la fin d'un été, son cousin avait été aussi terrorisé que n'importe qui. Il avait donc souffert par le passé. Peut-être qu'il avait été plus qu'une brute stupide, après tout.

« Ce n'est pas facile d'être obèse dans un monde où tout est prévu pour les minces », continua Lucy. « Harry, ne le répétez surtout pas à Dudley, mais il m'a confié une fois qu'il vous enviait parce que vous étiez mince et pas lui. C'est un peu pour cela qu'il se montrait dur envers vous. »

Dudley l'avait _envié_ ? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. « Moi, je l'enviais parce qu'il avait des parents qui le gâtaient », dit Harry à tout hasard.

« Oui. Ils l'ont tellement gâté qu'ils ont mis sa santé en danger à force de le gaver de cochonneries. Ce n'est pas facile d'être parent. »

« A qui le dites-vous… » Harry comprenait maintenant qu'il avait au moins un point commun avec cette femme si différente de lui : tous deux aimaient profondément leurs enfants, voulaient ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour eux et savaient que les rendre heureux n'aurait rien d'évident. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Lucy, peut-être que nos enfants pourraient se voir une fois, pendant les vacances », dit-il avant d'avoir pu réfléchir.

Lucy hésita légèrement puis sourit. « Pourquoi pas ? On se téléphone, pour mettre ça au point ? »

« D'accord. »

Ils se serrèrent les mains, puis Harry vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir à part la femme de son cousin et Disparut. Lucy fixa la place où il ne se trouvait plus pendant quelques instants, haussa les épaules, rentra chez elle et ferma la porte. Quelque part dans la maison, Dudley essayait d'expliquer à Dorothy ce qu'est la magie.

_La fin._


End file.
